Unexpected Scares
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Scary things happen in the most unexpected places.


**Unexpected Scares**

Sakura mentally sighed as she heard a few girls come into the bathroom, and immediately her feet found themselves crawling closer to her legs, trying not to be seen from the bottom of the stall. She recognized those girls; they were simply a bunch of rich, snobby kids, and the last thing she wanted to do was to face them.

"Are you ready for it?" Ready for what? Her curiosity got the better of her and she began eavesdropping on the girls. She quietly pulled her feet up to make it look like no one was in the stall, and held her breath as they talked again.

"Kind of…"

"I don't know if I can do this!"

"Are you serious? We can't back out now!"

What in the world were they talking about? She said nothing so that she could continue to listen without getting in trouble. God knows that when coming across _these _girls, it was best to stay silent and walk away.

Yumi, Yuri, and Ami. They were merciless when it came to pranks. Every time she saw them, a smirk was sketched onto their faces, as if their mouths were permanently stuck like that. She remembered them breaking a girls arm once when the arm accidentally hit Rachel, and the three attacked.

They were ruthless.

She heard one of them sigh. "Ami, seriously, are we gonna do this?" That was Yumi, the "nicest" of the trio, if that was even possible. She was ruthless as well, but had some decency, (if you could call it that), and sympathy for people.

"We did not plan this whole thing out _just _to chicken out." Ami was the most devious of the three. She planned the attacks, the tricks, the pranks, and she was probably the source of all cruelty.

"But Ami---"

Ami cut her off. "Do you know how hard it was to get these?" Get what? She tried peeking through the slit in the door, but was afraid they'd see her through the mirror or something.

"We know Ami, but c'mon. We're about to… to…" Yuri. She was the untrustworthiest of the trio. The other two were bad, but Yuri had a reputation of finding out your deepest, darkest secret by befriending you, and the next day, you'd find your secret plastered over the town newspaper.

Ami sighed. "Yuri, getting these guns cost me a lot, and if we don't use them, I'll use it to shoot you. Got it?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth to make sure they didn't hear her gasp. Guns? They had guns? Shit! She knew they were bad, but not **this **bad! They… they wouldn't kill people would they?

_I need to call Sasuke. _Thankful that her phone was in her pocket and not her purse, she took it out and started texting Sasuke to tell him what was going to happen.

"Yea but Ami… … how many?"

Ami scoffed, and Sakura could hear the smirk in her voice. "Every single one of them."

Sakura's mouth went dry. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, and it seemed that her pants could be heard by the world, specifically Ami, Yuri and Yumi.

They were going to kill everyone? EVERYONE? In the school? The situation seemed hard to grasp. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't be real!

Everyone?

"Ready?"

No. She was not ready. The phone was shaking in her hand and she was afraid that they'd hear her.

**Help! Amis going 2 shoot every1! In 2****nd**** floor girls br**

She sent the message and tried staying quiet, but it was hard. Ami was devious, she knew, but would she really kill everyone? Why? Why would she do this?

Oh God, oh God, oh GOD! Everyone was going to die!

She heard the bathroom door open, and simultaneously she heard Ami growl.

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura held her breath. Did they find her? Did they see her? Were they going to shoot her too?

"S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Girls!"

Sakura's eyes began to water when she heard the gunshot and someone fall to the floor. She heard a scream but didn't know if it was from her. They killed someone? She was too afraid to look under the stalls to see what had happened.

"Hey! Who's in here?" Sakura's lip trembled when someone, probably Yuri, was trying to open the door to _her _stall. Did they hear her? Oh my God, maybe she screamed or something when the gun went off. Oh my God. She was going to die!

_Help! _

"Open this door!" Yuri's voice seemed to resonate through the whole bathroom, and Sakura gulped, knowing she was going to die.

"I know how to deal with this." She heard footsteps come closer to her stall, and a gun peeked from under the door, aiming for her. "If anyone's in here, this is how we deal with them."

The finger was close to pressing the trigger when BAM! The bathroom door slammed open and she heard more footsteps marching into the bathroom.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you girls are doing?"

Teachers? Police? Someone? Had Sasuke gotten her text? Did this mean she was safe?

She gulped again, seeing the gun still aimed at her. Suddenly she heard groans and the gun fell to the floor. Another foot kicked the gun into the stall. Sakura sighed as she heard fighting, and could only hope that Ami was stopped.

"Sakura, where are you?" Thank God, Sasuke. It was Sasuke. She was safe now, right? Sakura got off the seat and pulled her pants up, then took a tissue and opened the door. Her hands continued to shake even though the horror was over.

"I-I'm here." She peeked open and saw Ami, Yuri and Yumi were now in the custody of the police, who had just arrived, she presumed. She gasped as she saw the bloody body of another girl lying on the floor. She wasn't quick enough. She couldn't save her!

"She's dead." Someone mentioned, but she didn't know who said it. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she guessed it was Sasuke, and he led her out of the bathroom.

Her eyes widened as she saw Ami glare at her, and she knew the nightmare wasn't over. She knew Ami would break out of jail or wherever she was going, and she would be her first target.

It may have seemed like it was over, but it never would be.

* * *

**I wanted to have this posted up yesterday, but I was too busy trick-or-treating. :P Happy late Halloween!**

**This is also a tribute to those who died in Virginia Tech., and anyone else who was killed in school murders. (This may be a random tribute, but it relates. If only they were stopped before they killed anyone.)**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
